


Mine

by Amrita_henry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Baby Louis, Cute Louis, Fluff, Harry just stares, Harry wants to do the dirty with Louis, Louis is a Tease, Love, M/M, Possessive Harry, cupcake Louis, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrita_henry/pseuds/Amrita_henry
Summary: Just some Larry love.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what is this. Just something I felt like writing.

If there was one thing that Harry couldn't resist, it would be the sparkling blue eyes of the boy across him.

Harry always wondered if the blue eyed beauty ever knew about his love for him. Harry always tries his best to convey his love for the boy across him. But he believes that it isn't enough. He knows that the boy in front of him will never know how much he means to him.

Teasing and torturing him everyday with his sexy little body and his talks. Will the boy ever know how much his beauty affects him? Sometimes he wishes to caress his soft skin, touch his pink lips with his own, push his face in the boy's warm neck and litter it with kisses and purple bruises. God he wishes to do so much to that boy.

~~~~

If there was one thing that Louis couldn't resist, it would be the bright green eyes of the boy in front of him.

Louis has been teasing the boy from the time they entered the cafe along with their friends. Only if the boy could look at him.

Louis does so much to attract the boy but the green eyed boy never looks at him. If he could only lift his eyes and watch the antics that Louis puts up for him. If he could connect their eyes, Louis would love to touch those soft pink lips of boy's with his own. God he wishes to do so much to that boy.

Will the boy ever know how much he means to him?

If only he knew....

~~~~

"Haribo" 

Harry lifted his head up to find his blue eyed beauty prancing towards him with a beaming smile on his face. The one he loves so much, the one who has captured his heart. The one whose heart he owns now. And the one who he can call as his. Yes! Louis is his. 

"Hi baby" Harry pulled the excited boy in his embrace.

"I wanted a cupcake but Ni didn't get it for me" Louis pouted and fisted Harry's shirt in his small hands and looked up at his beautiful green eyed lover from under his eyelashes not realising the turmoil he is causing Harry with that gesture.

"Aww baby" Harry cooed and pulled the boy on his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist while his fingers drew random patterns on the small boy's exposed hips.  
"My tiny cuppycake wants to eat a cupcake? Huh??" Harry cooed while Louis hid his red blushing face in his chest and fisted his boyfriend's shirt.

"Urgh 'Arry!" Louis groaned half heartedly and hit the curly haired boy lightly on his chest. He then wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and bit his neck softly.

"My cute little kitty!" Harry kissed Louis' lips softly after pulling the boy's head from his neck.  
"Come on lets get a cupcake for my little baby" Harry said and lifted the boy up in his arms cradling him to his chest safely.

"Cupcake!! Cupcake!! Cupcake!!"  
Louis giggled excitedly while Harry chuckled fondly at his small adorable boy. 

Finally, Harry can say Louis is his. He no longer needs to wish to be with the said boy. Cause he lives it . 

~~~~

Louis is now happy with all the measures he took in order to get the attention of his green eyed boy that now he gets to call him his.

He no longer needs to wish for things or dream about being with Harry. 'Cause now he gets to live it. Not just in his dreams. But in his life.

~~~~


End file.
